ADHD
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: When sugar send you high in the sky, the only thing to do when your down is to have some right?  Wrong, Bill runs into a girl who made just that mistake and she leaves giant changes in her wake. Bill Kaulitz x OC Tokio Hotel Fic


**A.D.H.D**

A Tokio Hotel One-Shot

_A.N. i wrote this while i was acting well alot like this but i was locked in the house soooo read and reviewwwww_

They always said she wouldn't need any drugs to get high just a couple sodas and some brownies with her case of ADHD, they weren't kidding.

Alex slammed the door behind her as she ran into the house. Tears were on her face; she pushed them away and headed for the fridge. She did what any reasonable girl would do when confronted with mixed emotions. She pulled the brownies out of the fridge and ate them... about a third of them.

Just like any other day the dark chocolate brownies got her up. She Forgot about the fudge she had had earlier and the limit on her sugar for a very good reason as she grabbed a root beer out of the fridge. She flounced into the computer room and got onto her computer. She grinned at the face of her favorite star, Bill Kaulitz, as she pulled up her internet. There she spent a second looking into his eyes because they were the top of her Mozilla explorer.

Quickly she pulled up her chats and started to talk t her friends. None of them were paying attention to the amount of times she went off for a soda. Finally she came back to the comp sadly. She had drunken all of them her friend sent her a pic of Bill and Tom one of the ones that were captioned with funny if fake subtitles. She burst out laughing. That was when she realized, she couldn't stop. She tumbled off her stool and onto the ground where she proceeded to roll around on the ground. She bounded up told her friends good bye and ran down the stairs.

Not a smart idea... not at all. She slipped on the second to last step and went flying into the stair well wall. That didn't stop her, she got up and proceeded to throw her clothes around searching for something not her school uniform to wear. She found it, did her makeup and darted out of the house leaving a note for her aunt and uncle saying she was going for a long walk to wear out extra energy. That was her original intention... maybe. She ran down the path until she reached a small out let. She ran up to the railings. She looked out to the ocean for a moment before collapsing in a fit of giggles on the ground by the railing. She really had no idea why she was laughing other than that she was.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice with a German accent from above her. She looked up into a pair of blue-green eyes and made a face.

"I am fine," she said jumping to her feet, or trying to, failing, and attempting to again.

"I don't know," the boy surreptitiously looked at her arms checking for needle marks. This girl was either crazy or high in the sky, or maybe both.

"I am fine, why are you so serious?" she asked bobbing her head with her hands on her hips. Her attitude was ruined by her attempt to keep a straight face which failed and she started laughing.

"Georg, Come on," Came a voice from the trail, why did I let you convince me to do this?" A tall guy with long black hair appeared.

"OH MY FLYING FUDGE FUCKING MONKEYS I KNOW YOU GUYS!" she said hitting herself in the face with excitement before glaring at her hand.

"Uhm," Bill said quite worried Georg had found a CFF. Who expected crazy fans in Alaska?

"Ich glaube, sie ist auf Drogen!" Georg told Bill as the girl stared at them unwaveringly.

"I AM NOT ON DRUGS" she said angrily, "I already told you that! Did I? I thought I Did?" she said looking confused. Bill looked at the girl; she was really pretty even if she looked crazy right then.

"I am going to leave you alone if you're not on drugs," Georg said backing away. The girl was seriously scaring him. Bill stood interested. Georg disappeared yelling at Gustav to wait up.

"You really aren't high?" he asked.

"Nopeee!" she said pulling a tube out of her pocket.

"Was ist das?" Bill asked as she examined it.

"I forgot I had this!" she yelped excitedly as she opened the lid ate some then recapped it and tossed it to Bill. She started to giggle almost immediately and fell onto the ground. Bill looked at it worried. He read the label, it was caffeine powder. He stared; the girl was this fucked up on caffeine and sugar?

"Have some," she suggested. Bill shrugged, he was tired of being on the straight and narrow all the time, and this girl seemed to be having fun. He ate some then tossed it back. He felt the giggles roll up as she slipped it into her pocket. As soon as they were done the girl bounded toward him. She took his hand. Come on follow me, down on the beach there's a place to eat... or we can just go to the beach because I don't have any money!"

"I do," Bill said, the girl grinned. She towed him to the railing and let go so she could jump it.

"I don't know," Bill said not into out doorsy type stuff.

"Oh come on!" she said kissing his cheek and starting to descend.

"Uh oh," Bill said looking down at the cliff in front of him. He went after Alex any way. The girl was like a monkey flying down the face of the rock but never slipping. Bill made it down but wasn't sure why. She ran to the water and stepped in. That was when Bill realized Alex had no shoes on. She was grinning at him as the glacier fed water lapped her feet. Bill paused for a moment watching as the wind whipped her long hair away from her and it shone in the sun full of red and gold but still deep brown. He felt the energy surge up in him as the caffeine infiltrated his system. He laughed at the sky and kicked off his shoes following her into the icy water.

The girl stepped close to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he laughed. The spray splashed them as they both laughed at the elements. He listened to the sound of her bell like laughter echoing in the sound. He hadn't felt this free in a long time. Suddenly the girl, he didn't even know her name grinned evilly and pulled him down. They splashed into the water. It was freezing. They were both laughing to hard to get up. Finally Bill got on his feet and pulled the girl out of the water before they caught hyperthermia. They raced along the beach (Bill totally forgetting his shoes) towards the small bar and grill. There were a lot of teens around being just as stupid as Alex and Bill. Bill sat at a seat at the bar and pulled the girl onto his lap. He flashed his ID and ordered a beer.

"Mountain dew please," Alex said grinning at the bar tender. The pair got several rounds before Alex started laughing so hard she fell off Bill's lap. Bill stood up paid and pulled Alex out.

"What is your name?" he asked realizing he didn't know it.

"Alex!" she said grinning at him.

"Come on," she said towing him towards a trail up. Alex paused at the top looking out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just realized my aunt and uncle won't be home till noon tomorrow!" she said jumping on Bill.

"Nice," he said smiling at her. He wasn't really sure how he felt. All he knew was that he had never felt this free; Something about Alex made him feel open and free. He loved it, he wanted to keep it. Alex looked at him toying with her hair.

"It's true," she pouted.

"Don't pout," he said holding her face in his hand, "you are too beautiful to pout!"

"Danke," she said kissing him.

"Now..." Bill said and grabbed Alex's hand, "want to race?"

"Ja!" she said and they took off down the path. There were very nearly three collisions with bicycles but eventually they made it to the hotel where Bill was staying. Tom looked out of his door as he heard his twin return. He had to do double check at what he saw. Bill was standing there with a girl who was bouncing up and down.

"What the..." Tom murmured watching to see what would happen.

"Don't do that!" the girl complained as Bill dug in his pockets for the room key. "It's distracting!"

"Do what this?" he said toying with his tongue ring.

"Ja!" she said as Bill found the key.

"Good or bad distracting?"

"Well I think it's good," she said grinning brightly. Bill laughed. Tom was surprised at how happy he sounded.

"Great," Bill said and opened the door before Escorting Alex inside. Tom just stared. Was his little brother really doing what Tom thought he was?

"I think I love you," Bill said Pulling Alex tight into his arms.

"I know I love you," she said. His hands found the bottom of her shirt, curling his fingers around the bottom edge he jerked it up as far as it would go. Alex moaned slightly and lifted her arms, she disconnected from his lips long enough to help him get the shirt off and then they were back to making out again. Her hands twined in his air keeping his face close to hers though he was a fair bit taller.

Bill shrugged his shirt off, glad it was button up for once, when he was bare chested her hands found his torso, and the tattoo he had on his left side. She rubbed the skin there; it was a little softer than the skin around it. It made her wonder what was on it. He moaned as her fingers explored his skin. Her heart was racing, with caffeine, nerves, excitement, and sugar.

Alex's hips found Bill's and they sighed together as her warmth covered his bump for a moment. That made Alex and Bill realize how much they wanted what was coming even more. He stopped kissing her long enough to look down and notice that she was still wearing her bra. He chuckled, Alex looked down and smiled, and then she reached around and undid the bra from the back.

Bill slipped it off of her arms. He let his hands slide over her torso. The skin was smooth as marble and hot, literally radiating heat into him. His eyes were hot and she swallowed slightly. Locking his lips with hers. She had never done this any of this but she wasn't going to back out now, this felt to right. Then his hands found the material covering her bottom half, in one motion he ripped it from her. Panties and all.

Alex yelped when he did that, not so much that it hurt, more so that it surprised her. He grinned down at her and then stroked her body carefully, as if she was made from glass. Alex shivered from the contact; she blinked up at him, large green eyes bright and charming. She sighed; she had never felt anything like the way his touch felt. She knew she should be embarrassed at her nakedness but for some reason she wasn't.

Her hands found his jeans and she unbuttoned them slowly, almost teasingly, as if she had done this before. But she hadn't, she was nervous, but she wouldn't show it.

Her friends had told her all about their escapades though, so she got the general idea.  
As did Bill, because he leaned back and helped her take his pants off.

When he was free of the blue material he looked back up at Alex, who now lay on her back on the bed, the moon shined down on her skin, making it seem like she was to shining. He moved towards her. She looked like some sort of goddess. Her skin was the same color as the moon light but her eyes hair and lips had become darker than the shadows.

He sighed, and then leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, she eagerly accepted him and they both just stayed still for a moment.

Soaking up the others presence.

Experiencing the new emotions.

Until he moved one hand to pull his boxers down as far as they could go while he was still on his knees. Then he softly pried her legs apart and settled himself between her thighs.

Alex looked at where their bodies would become joined shortly, she felt only happiness for this, and it was all she ever wanted.

And now it was becoming true.

She gasped slightly as he pressed into her. He closed his eyes for that moment. Her breath came harder as her body closed down around him. He moaned. Alex's blood grew hot at the sound. She reached up to his face and pushed away the hair that hung down around it. He was looking at back at her in wonder. As he felt what he had never felt, the magic in the actions, he had never done this with any girl before, he had never wanted to and now he knew why.

This was not something to be thrown around this was magic; this was perfect, with her, and only with her. She felt the power rising in her, she came and her back arched tight and her hands gripped his arms hard. Bill felt himself reaching a similar point, he watched her body taught with exultation, with pleasure, and felt himself growing fuller more ready. Alex's body collapsed under him and she kept panting.

The sight of her, worn out by him, the feeling of her under him, undid him. He came inside of her and she screamed as he exploded into her. Mostly in pleasure and n shock and a small part in pain, her virginity completely lost, she would not regret it. He could not move or think only feel and hear. He collapsed almost on top of her and pulled himself, out away then pulled her to him. He kissed her head. She smiled up at him as he fell asleep, emotions and feelings flooding through him, things that he had never felt.

Alex yawned and stretched and rolled over. She paused. Why wasn't she on the floor? She ALWAYS slept on the side of the bed, always. She paused for a moment cataloguing her location. Her eyes got really wide as she realized she was on someone else's bed, naked, and not alone. She sat bolt upright pulling the blanket with her. She looked down at the face beside her and she jumped. She knew that face, the long black hair. She felt panic rising in her stomach.

Bill groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and looked around. He paused, there was a girl, staring at him, in his bed. He saw something in her face he never thought he would see in a girls face, terror. He pushed his mind through the barely blurry incidents of last night. He felt his heart lifting at just the memory of that carefree feeling. He had no idea what to do. She looked terrified.

"Alex?" she jumped a little. He wondered what was going on. She had been so happy and carefree last night, why was she so jumpy now?

"Bill?" her voice was just as shaky as she was and her skin had lost what very little color it already had.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up. He could think of a number of things.

"I.I.I.I.I.I.I…. WELL…. I….. ummm….." How could she tell the man of her dreams, and the guy she had apparently made love to, that she was terrified, not so much of him but of men in general. She could never tell him that she could never trust a man, that she had no respect at all for the male species. How could she say that? How could she say that when all she wanted was him to prove to her she was wrong about men.

"Why are you scared?" he asked.

"Because you're a boy," she said in a voice that was nearly inaudible. Her shaking redoubled. Bill wanted more than anything to comfort her but how?

"I'm sorry," Bill said and he was. He felt like he had taken advantage of her uncontrolled state yesterday, she may not have been drunk or high but she was as incapable of making decisions as if she was.

"It's not your fault, last night all of it, was amazing I just… just…. Just… I can't help it," she said shaking violently. She felt a panic attack rising in her throat. Bill reached out to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the quaking girl to himself. He looked down and saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Angel, please don't cry!" Bill held her and quietly he began to sing. Slowly to his and her surprise she calmed down slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed slowly, very slowly. Finally she slid away from him slowly. She pulled her sheet with him. He kept the blanket wrapped around his waist. If the fact that he was male was bothering her that was not something he wanted to expose. She grabbed her clothes and vanished into the bathroom he took that chance to get dressed, fully dressed.

"I need to get home before my aunt and uncle show up." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Meet me on the path where we met in 3 hours okay?" I asked. I couldn't let her disappear, not after everything.

"Okay," she said and vanished out the door. As soon as she was safely out of hearing range Bill swore at the ceiling and kicked the wall. Why was he so stupid? He wasn't going to abandon the poor girl, he didn't want to. He wanted to keep her as his forever and that was the problem, his life wasn't safe, life as his girlfriend wasn't safe.

He grabbed his stuff and jumped in the shower hoping it would calm him down. No luck. He gave up and just left he was about 15 minutes early to the spot to meet Alex even with Tom nagging on him until he finally bolted. Alex turned out to be about 10 minutes older.

"Hey," Alex said quietly. She looked a lot fresher and more natural than he had ever seen her.

"Hi," Bill said he wasn't really sure what to say.

"About last night…" she said and Bill bit his lip, was she going to say she never wanted to see him? "I'm sorry and if you never want to see me again I will understand."

"Don't say that, look I don't know how things will go from here, but I won't ever let you down and I won't leave until you want me to, I swear."

"Please don't make promises just show me by actions, promises are words and words burn," she said.

"Then I will show you."


End file.
